El Rey de las Tinieblas
by Hyoudou Lucifer-sama
Summary: Continuación de "Issei, El Príncipe de las Tinieblas". Con la profecía del Fin de los Tiempos sobre su hombros, Issei tratará de cambiar su predestinado futuro... ¿podrá hacerlo? ¿O el destino le arrebatará todo por lo que ha luchado? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...


Era una noche fría y tormentosa… los cielos temblaban por el asedio de los relámpagos y las nubes cubrían la tenue luz de la luna, sumiendo al Japón en las más profundas Tinieblas. Las únicas luces que podían siquiera traspasarlas eran las provocadas por los espontáneos relámpagos, pero tan rápido como estos iluminaban el suelo nipón desaparecían. Los meteorólogos estaban pasándola de las mil maravillas tratando de predecir el errático comportamiento del clima, siendo rápidamente contratados por el Gobierno y las grandes cadenas de televisión para dar su opinión sobre el tema.

En la no muy modesta opinión de estos eruditos del clima, esta era la peor tormenta que Japón había presenciado desde su formación hace cientos de miles de años: un verdadero milagro, decían, que la maldita isla no se hubiera hundido ya por la cataclísmica actividad sísmica o que hasta el momento ninguna ola apocalíptica hubiera inundado todo.

Pero por supuesto que la destrucción era impresionante, para llegar a esa obvia conclusión no se necesitaba el análisis de los "expertos": a pesar de todas las precauciones del gobierno japonés, casi todas sus edificaciones se estaban viniendo abajo por la fuerza de las sacudidas de la tierra, a excepción de un solo lugar… que parecía no estar afectado por la debacle.

La pequeña ciudad de Kuoh era, por mucho, el lugar donde mejor se estaba llevando la situación: es más, sus mil y pico de habitantes no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que le sucedía al resto de su nación. Para ellos, era solo el fin de un día común y corriente. Los negocios se cerraban, los jóvenes iban de regreso a sus casas después de sus actividades extra-curriculares, los padres de familia llegaban a sus casas y con grandes sonrisas saludaban a su prole… nada especial. Como debía ser… ¡ja!

Los habitantes de la ciudad de Kuoh, pequeño gran pueblo de no mucha relevancia histórica o cultural (por lo menos para los estándares humanos), se enorgullecían de ser personas correctamente normales. Eran las últimas personas con las que les relacionaría con algo extraño o peligroso, mucho menos dígase "sobrenatural". Habían cientos de familias residiendo allí, pero centrémonos en una particularmente especial… me parece, estimados, que pueden deducir cuál es.

El señor Hyoudou, gracias a la oportuna intervención de cierto demonio, era el director del Estudio de Abogados Sparda en Japón, un puesto que le daba un grado moderadamente alto de poder y prestigio. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de tamaño promedio, canoso cabello castaño y unas gafas de montura que hacían juego con su barba de tres días. La señora Hyoudou, regordeta y bonachona, era ama de casa al ya no haber ninguna necesidad de que ella trabaje más de lo necesario, ya que su esposo los mantenía… una visión bastante medieval y estúpida, en mi opinión, pero lamentablemente normal. Los Hyoudou tenían un hijo, su pequeño Issei "Ryu" Hyoudou, luz de su vida: el único hijo que había sobrevivido a los espontáneos abortos de la señora Hyoudou.

Los Hyoudou tenían todo lo que una familia de clase media alta sin ningún tipo de ambición podía desear: una enorme casa de seis pisos (cortesía del sueldo del señor Hyoudou), salud, una educación de calidad para el futuro de la familia… todo era perfecto, si obviamos el pequeño detalle de que Ryu era un demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory.

Ryu no tenía quejas sobre su nueva vida: tenía una linda novia, muy buenos camaradas, un ama justa y cariñosa, un Maestro poderoso, un compañero Dragón que hacía que los Dioses se mojaran los pantalones de miedo, inmortalidad, fuerza incomparable, velocidad sobrehumana… sin mencionar que internamente le satisfacía ver a sus padres disfrutar sus vidas sin estar hasta el cuello con las deudas y, por qué negarlo, darse unos pequeños gustos con su sueldo de demonio de vez en cuando. Definitivamente ser un demonio traía grandes beneficios.

Al igual que grandes complicaciones.

 _*Ryu, NO SALGAS DE LA CASA HASTA NUEVA ORDEN. Issei está furioso por la muerte de Rizevim-sama; cualquier ente que se cruce por su camino esta noche no vivirá para contarlo. No te puedo asegurar que te reconozca… así que mejor prevenir que lamentar*_

Sí, Ryu podía imaginárselo… si aquel destinado a destruir todo lo que amas se mostrara de repente asesinando a su padre y sin dar a conocer su identidad por lo que solo podrías hacer miles de conjeturas en tu cabeza tratando de adivinar quién es y no llegar a ninguna conclusión… cualquiera se pondría furioso. Era un verdadero milagro que su Maestro no haya alcanzado la [Juggernaut Drive] para este momento… y era mejor que no lo hiciera, porque si no todo Japón podía considerarse muerto.

Y es que joder, ¡ya estaba alterando el clima! De no ser por las regentes de la ciudad y sus [Reinas] quienes habían ido a una locación segura a reforzar las barreras de Kuoh para evitar algún daño significativo, probablemente ya habría caído un rayo en su casa. O una roca. O un árbol. O un poste de luz. No estaba muy seguro. Controlar el poder de un ser clase Rey Demonio no era tarea fácil.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se oyó un grito en la lejanía… tan lleno de dolor y de pena que Ryu no pudo evitar sentir empatía por…

 **CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**

 **TROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP**

" _¡OH MIERDA!"_

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló la señora Hyoudou, aterrada, cuando TODA la casa comenzó a temblar como si fuera gelatina, haciendo que las escaleras se movieran como serpientes y que los cristales de todo material de vidrio se rompieran al unísono, dejando todo a su paso lleno de esquirlas transparentes. -¡NOS VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!-

-¡TODOS DEBAJO DE LOS UMBRALES DE UNA PUERTA! ¡AHORA!- ordenó el señor Hyoudou, pálido del miedo pero con una determinación que su hijo supo admirar, tratando de llevar a su histérica esposa a la seguridad. -¡ISSEI, RECUERDA: BRAZOS CUBRIENDO LA CABEZA!-

-¡SÍ, PAPÁ!- respondió un aturdido Ryu colocándose debajo del umbral de la puerta de su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sudando incontrolablemente. Había podido sentirlo en el preciso instante, y no dudaba que todo ser sobrenatural de la ciudad lo había sentido también.

Las barreras de Kuoh habían caído. Las fuerzas combinadas de Gremory y Sitri no habían sido capaces de contener el abominable poder del Rey de las Tinieblas y ahora, libre, destruiría todo a su paso. A menos que por milagro el Rey se tranquilizara, la ciudad no pararía de temblar hasta que quedaran ruinas.

El poder desatado del Rey… qué aterrador. Se preguntaba si este era el inicio del [Fin de los Tiempos]. Solo el tiempo lo diría… ahora solo le quedaba esperar y resignarse.

* * *

Todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo. Un movimiento catastrófico de galaxias cuyo proceso debió haber durado eones, sucedió en menos de un parpadeo.

En un puente multicolor sencillamente divino que todos los mundos conocían como [Bifrost], en el antiguo y poderoso reino de Asgard, una joven valquiria de cabello platino y ojos azules dejaba caer su lanza y, boquiabierta, observaba atónita cómo tres galaxias se desintegraban para dar paso a una estrella negra y ardiente. De un momento a otro, las galaxias que separaban tres de los nueve principales Reinos que sostenía el Yggdrasil habían confluido para formar esa monstruosidad lumínica, aquella anómala masa cósmica. Ahora se tornaba más brillante y las estrellas titilaron, ¿o sólo eran las lágrimas que trataba de contener el mudo grito de asombro de la valquiria Rossweisse?

-Odín-sama… ¿está viendo lo que yo?- preguntó casi sin aliento la valquiria al anciano de barba larga y ojo parchado vestido con finas túnicas que estaba a su lado, quien miraba la cosa anómala con una seriedad mortal, expresión muy pocas veces vista en la faz del Dios Jefe de la Mitología Nórdica. La valquiria temía ser la única que hubiera presenciado aquel fenómeno, pero la realidad era completamente distinta… y Odín era plenamente consciente de ello.

-No pensé que viviría para verlo… el inicio del Fin…- murmuró el viejo Dios apretando su fiel lanza [Gugnir] con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. –Rossweisse, querida… eso que vez… es lo que marca el inicio del Fin de los Tiempos… nuestro Ragnarok… y el Armaggedon cristiano-

-¡!- una corriente de aire helado agitó los cabellos de la valquiria Rossweisse, quien blanca como la cera vio impotente cómo una fina capa de escarcha comenzaba a cubrir casi imperceptiblemente la imponente ciudad. –Fimbulvert… el invierno de inviernos…-

-El mocoso del Rey de los Demonios debe de estar naciendo…- analizó Odín con algo parecido a una risa y un sollozo, un ruido sordo que brotó de la garganta del viejo Dios quien se quitó el parche de su ojo… revelando una luz azulina que brotaba de su vacía cuenca. –Jejeje… incluso los parteros ya están en posición-

-¿Odín-sama?- preguntó complicada la valquiria, recibiendo un "hmmm" como respuesta de su jefe, invitándola a hablar. –El Anticristo nació hace casi dos décadas… es imposible que haya vuelto a nacer… ¿a menos que solo haya sido otro falso profeta…?-

-No, Rossweisse… disculpa, creo que me expresé mal…- replicó el viejo Odín acariciando paternalmente el largo cabello de su guardaespaldas, extrañándola con aquel despreocupado gesto… uno MUY raro de ver. Para que Odín haya cambiado su habitual comportamiento pervertido tan de repente… -El Anticristo ya está aquí… solo que ahora está "naciendo" como lo que en verdad está destinado a ser… todo lo que vimos hasta ahora solo ha sido un ensayo… estaba probando el clima para ver si era adecuado para su "nacimiento" oficial…-

-¿Un… ensayo?-

-Toda la historia moderna ha sido un ensayo para esos mocosos revoltosos… todas las guerras, todos los disturbios recientes de este siglo… todo ha sido una exploración de terreno para el niño Satanás, solo para ver en qué momento la humanidad estaría lista para ser conducida. Con el emperador César mandando cristianos a los leones… con Napoleón para comenzar con la anarquía que viven los humanos actualmente… Hitler fue el ensayo más reciente mandando a los judíos a calcinarse hasta las cenizas.

«Todas las religiones están desapareciendo, Rossweisse… incluso la religión cristiana está perdiendo seguidores a una velocidad alarmante… la humanidad se está volviendo atea, ¡los dioses están dejando de ser necesarios! Las drogas y la violencia son el pan de cada día, el hermano se vuelve en contra del hermano; el hambre y la pobreza, las plagas que azotan el mundo… todo fue predicho, Rossweisse; Satán nos reveló su plan hace cientos de años y todos decidimos ignorarlo… yo decidí ignorarlo, aun sabiendo que a pesar de ser un mocoso, este era un mocoso de cuidado… nadie hizo nada para pararlo, y mira ahora lo que pasa… el mundo se está yendo al diablo justo en frente de nuestros ojos»

-Pero… es imposible que una raza tan inferior pueda provocar semejante catástrofe… digo, ¡son demonios!-

-No solamente los demonios son parte de esta situación, mi niña… el mocoso de la Biblia era conocido por su cualidad [Infinita], que aunque no era igual de poderosa que la de los Dioses Dragones… tenía una habilidad especial… la parcial omnisciencia…- replicó Odín con paciencia. –Todo lo que habríamos podido hacer para parar esta catástrofe ya lo había previsto… y ha preparado cientos de medidas para contrarrestarnos… ¿por qué crees que todos nosotros, poderosos dioses nórdicos, estamos resignados a lo que suceda en el Ragnarok?-

-¡!-

-Yo también lo he visto, y no hay forma de pararlo… y ante tu primera pregunta, mi niña… no, no eres la única que está viendo esto… ¡obsérvalo bien, Rossweisse! ¡Los parteros están en posición! ¡El mocoso está a punto de nacer! ¡Escúchalos! Agudiza tu oído y agiliza tu entendimiento… que jamás volverás a ver algo parecido…- exclamó el Padre de Todo, finalizando la conversación y enfocando su mirada hacia Midgar…

Rossweisse, aún muy aturdida por los acontecimientos, decidió seguir el consejo de Odín y enfocó todos sus sentidos en entender… en interpretar… en simplemente estar… y el resultado la impresionó como nunca antes algo lo había hecho.

-Oh por Odín…- bastó una sutil mirada a su Jefe para comprender que él también lo escuchaba… y entonces Rossweisse se desplomó.

No estaban solos frente a este fenómeno. Porque desde las entrañas de la tierra, desde todos los rincones del Infierno llegaba un sonido distante. Era el sonido de voces, fácilmente confundidas como voces humanas, pero no lo eran. Jamás lo habían sido, a pesar de la peligrosa similitud. Era una cacofonía de voces de cientos de miles de demonios que a cada segundo se elevaban con la creciente potencia de la Estrella Negra. En cuevas, sótanos y campos abiertos los seguidores de Satanás se habían reunido. Con manos unidas y cabezas inclinadas, sus voces se elevaron hasta que la vibración pudo sentirse en toda la tierra, paralizando a la humanidad quien, atónita, relajaba su agitado ritmo normal de vida para escuchar el curioso y místico sonido.

Era un sonido gutural, un OHM que se elevaba hasta el cielo y hacía temblar al mundo entero. Era el preciso momento predicho por la biblia, en que la historia de la humanidad cambiaría para siempre. A medida de que la Estrella Negra se fue tornando más brillante en las alturas, el canto se hizo más fuerte y el centro de magma de la tierra reverberó por su potencia. Junto al Árbol de la Vida del Jardín del Edén, una Serafín de belleza perfecta pudo sentirlo y lloró con fuerza. En el desierto de Oriente, a las afueras de una pirámide, cierto grupo de personas detuvieron sus actividades mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

Sentado en su trono en el Castillo Satanás, en lo más profundo del Inframundo, el Rey de los Demonios tomaba tranquilamente una refrescante copa de vino, disfrutando de la melodiosa cacofonía, sin ser consciente que en ese preciso momento el cuerpo de Issei Hyoudou, su hijo, explotaba en un baño de sangre y de entre sus restos surgía una bestia antropomórfica hecha de fuego maldito, coronada por cuernos de cordero y armada con el poder de un Dragón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **La revelación de Jesucristo, que Dios le dio para manifestar a sus siervos las cosas que deben suceder pronto:**_

 _ **Y la declaró, enviándola por medio de su ángel a Juan su siervo, quien ha dado testimonio de la palabra de Dios, y del testimonio de Jesucristo y de todas las cosas que ha visto.**_

 _ **Bienaventurado el que lee y los que oyen las palabras de esta profecía, y guardan las cosas en ella escritas, porque el tiempo está cerca."**_

 _ **Apocalipsis 1, 1-3**_

 _ **-**_ _ **High School DxD Fanfiction**_ _ **-**_

 _ **[Issei, el Rey de las Tinieblas]**_

" _ **Arco I: Mensaje a las 7 Iglesias"**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Escribe al ángel de la Iglesia de […]:**_

" _ **Yo conozco tus obras, y tu arduo trabajo y tu paciencia… has sufrido, y has tenido paciencia, y has trabajado arduamente por mi nombre y no has desfallecido…"**_

" _ **Pero tengo contra ti… que has olvidado a tu primer amor"**_


End file.
